


Dear Diary

by WritingCrab



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Suicide, flashing lights, mostly for comedic purposes, other than those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrab/pseuds/WritingCrab
Summary: Some diary snippets from the director of Mankai Company.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 79





	1. Our Director has many ideas

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this fanfic idea when I was hard-soldering some cables in the lab today...
> 
> Tumblr : lookingforco  
> Twitter: RAINBOWSOULCO

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another day where I wanted to get up before anyone and prepare for the breakfast. Unfortunately, Omi was the first one to wake up. Again._

_How can he do that? Every single time! Even if the he is so tired from the day before, he still wakes up early and greet me with a huge smile on his face and says "Good morning director. Your bed hair looks so cute as always."_

_I mean, I appreciate that he also enjoys feeding others and taking care of them. Oh boy, he also pays great attention to our little ones so that they can grow up to be healthy boys. But, as their director I also want to do that to him. Please Omi!_

_ANYWAY!_

_Today was hectic as always. After everyone went to their jobs, schools or wherever they have to go, I took care of the laundry. When everyone leaves the dorms, to be honest, I feel lonely. I got used to all the chaos, the lively atmosphere at the every corner of the house, I guess._

_At first, I felt everything was so rushed. It was like as if someone was dragging me to somewhere and when we reached the destination and they told me "So, from now on, you are alone, do this and that. My job here is done." and I said "But you did nothing." and WHOOOSH! They are gone._

_Good story, eh?_

_What was I saying? Oh, the laundry. Well, I was doing the laundry but just after I finished, I got a call from my friend. They needed some help for their next play, so I rushed there._

_I did a good job by accepting the call and go there apparently. Their new play had only one actor! And the reason why they needed me was because of this! I told them I have never directed a play with one person but they just entrusted this new mission to me. Yes, I accept that it is so challenging but hey! I love challenge as I like my curry._

_All I had to do was figuring out how I can grasp the audience attention for the whole play without boring them. With one person, there is almost no action. The actor should take the all responsibility of all other actor who are not on the stage. The actor should use the stage, the props like they are the whole troupe. Tough job, I know._

_I did very much brainstorming and exchanged ideas with their director there. He was a bit lost, which was the reason they wanted my help, but as soon as we started to talk and exchanged ideas, he was also fired up._

_I gained some great experience after today. It is hard for us to do one-man show here since our main point is our troupes. This is what makes us unique. But I think it will be a great personal improvement for all our members individually._

_Oh but, there will be also cost for all 24 members since we would be doing plays for every member, one by one. Hmmm... It would also be too much work load for Tsuzuru...Oh! But, what if we encourage every member to write their own plays? Like Autumn Troupe's portraits but fictional and about one and half hours long?_

_Oh, but most of them are working and busy with schools..._

_Well, actually, while working with Tsuzuru, I thought maybe I can also create something? I like observing my actors... Maybe I can write something that based on my observations about them... Totally their plays... Something that contains every members unique traits.. Something that make them feel natural to play..._

_Oh my curry!_

_THIS IS NOT MY IDEA NOTEBOOK!_

_THIS IS MY DIARY!_

_OH NO!_

_My dear diary, are you ok?_

_Are you traumatized because of my blabbering?_


	2. Our Director Loves Creating Bonding Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our director decided to host Master Curry: Mankai Edition with her most pure intentions.
> 
> She is doing all of this because she really likes her members.

_Dear diary,_

_It is weekend today!_

_Weekends hold a special meaning to me. There is no work, no school hence we can do activities together with everyone. Of course we put more importance to practices if a play is in near date but aside from that it is perfect time to have activities that can deepen the bonds with everyone._

_Therefore it was the most ideal time to run my plan, eheheh._

_You are curious about my wonderful plan, right? Ohohoh... But you need to beg for it..._

_No, it's ok. You don't need to, you are made of papers. You are not organic. What am I saying... Did my soul got possessed by Azuma?_

_Anyway, let's get back to the topic._

_Drum roll please!_

_My bonding plan iiiiiiisss:_

_MASTER CURRY: MANKAI EDITION!_

_Ahahahah!_

_Bet you weren't expecting this, ahahahah!_

_Ok, let me explain the details._

_I planned Omi, Chikage and me as the judges for fair play. Then, I thought drawing lots to decide the teams but then in order to create new teamwork interactions I planned the teams._

_But, with Omi and Chikage being judges, it leaves 22 members to create 4 teams. Yes, I was going to create 4 teams. So, I decided two members to decide whichever team they want to join so in order to choose those two members we drew lots._

_I am so curious how it will be turned out but the two members are decided to be Azuma and Azami. Therefore, the four teams were created as this:_

_Team A: Sakyo, Masumi, Kumon, Homare, Kazunari._

_Team B: Tenma, Citron, Banri, Tsumugi, Sakuya._

_Team C: Itaru, Yuki, Guy, Juza, Hisoka._

_Team D: Taichi, Tsuzuru, Misumi, Tasuku, Muku._

_After I announced the teams, I gave some time for Azuma and Azami to decide which team they would like to join. Azuma was first one to chose. He said: "Fufufu... It would be interesting. I'm going with D~". I still don't understand why did he say like that but, anyway._

_Azami said: "I hate to be on the same team with Shithead Sakyo, as if it's not enough that we are at the same troupe ( Sakyo: Just tell your choice, damn it./ Azami: Shut the **** up, Shithead Sakyo!) but since Kumon is there, I'm going to choose Team A."_

_I'm not going to comment on their choices and reasons but the teams' final line up is like this:_

_Team A: Sakyo, Masumi, Kumon, Homare, Kazunari, Azami._

_Team B: Tenma, Citron, Banri, Tsumugi, Sakuya._

_Team C: Itaru, Yuki, Guy, Juza, Hisoka._

_Team D: Taichi, Tsuzuru, Misumi, Tasuku, Muku, Azuma._

_The teams are going to spend this Saturday to decide how and what kind curry they are going to make and make the shopping according to their curry, then they are going to make their curry in two and half hours starting with Team A on Sunday. Sakyo was acting so pouty with a frown on his face while I was explaining the rules so I told him "You can't make a curry with a frown like that. You should smile. Plus, smiling suits you the best." then he said "Tch." while turning his face from me. I don't know why he did that. ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌_

_To conclude today's entry, I'm so excited for tomorrow. I will get to eat my actors' curry according to their preferences and observe the new interactions between the members and see their teamwork._

_Ahahahah! Good luck everyone!_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Sakyo's diary...**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today, Tachibana came up with an idea to increase our expenses to double within just one weekend._

_She explained her idea with her sparkly eyes with too much excitement, therefore, I couldn't reject her. Again._

_I hate myself. Not her._

_That's it for today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe...  
> I'm funny.  
> Eheheheheheh...


	3. Our Director's Long-Waited Day Is Now Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> Here is the Master Curry: Mankai Edition! Take your seats and enjoy the feast!

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the competition day for the Master Curry: Mankai Edition! Today is D-day! I'm pretty sure you are very curious about how did it go and the results. As Kazunari says: Don't worry, I came to spill the tea._

_Well, I'm not going to gossip or something but I thought it kind of fits the situation. Kazunari is a good teacher._

_Before the competition started, the teams didn't tell us what kind of curry they were going to make. We all learnt about their curry by tasting them at the end of their turn._

_Team A (Sakyo, Masumi, Kumon, Homare, Kazunari, Azami.) was the first one to cook. Of course we, the judges, were next to them when they were cooking because it is important to watch their progress too. not just the result of their teamwork. Therefore, I would like to tell their teamwork..._

_Oh. My. Curry. It was a disaster. It was so chaotic. Wait. You know what? I'm pretty sure describing them as 'chaotic' isn't enough to tell how horrified I was when watching them. Here we go:_

_Team A_

_Where should I start? Ok. Homare._

_Boy. The only thing he did was creating poems. Only his mouth worked during their turn and Sakyo was losing his mind. On top of that, Masumi seemed he was sabotaging Sakyo, his literal teammate, whole time. He was mumbling about him 'being the best' which I didn't understand the reason behind it._

_Next, Kazunari._

_HOW THE (pardon my language, don't worry I'm going to censor it) **** DID HE MANAGE TAKING SELFIES, POSTING THEM ON INSTABLAM, CUTTING ONIONS THEN CRY BECAUSE OF THEM? BECAUSE OF HIS DRAMATIC *** THEY BURNT THEIR SAUCE 5 TIMES WHICH ENDED WITH SAKYO RAGING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE KITCHEN?!_

_I thought he would be the one to create the balance between his teammates and be the only sane one, but no. Can you believe the youngest ones in the team saved them towards the ending? The whole time, Kumon and Azami stayed at the corner of the kitchen, working together, having a good time (except the times Azami picking on Sakyo while telling "Weren't you suppose to be oldest and manage those 'supposed to be adults'?" which resulting in Kumon stopping him from saying more while massaging his shoulders)._

_Apparently, two of them prepared something that is totally different from what they were decided to cook. but they cooked something. Since Azami likes ramen, their curry was inspired by ramen, which was far away from being a curry. The presentation was done by two of them, because, well, they were the ones who cooked._

_The taste was ok, except, something was wrong with the carrots. Then we learnt that, at the end, Homare decided to put his "poetic inspiration in their heaven's curry" while everyone was panicking how little time was left to finish their curry._

_Let me tell you, it was far from heaven. Omi looked so disappointed and betrayed when he tasted it. Chikage was making the face which I never wanted to see again._

_\----------------_

_Next was Team B, which I put my faith the most. Citron can use his knowledge from his country and, the angels of the company, Sakuya and Tsumugi were with them._

_I did all the calculations...But, boy... Was I bad at math this much?_

_Team B_

_Team B was consisting of Tenma, Citron, Banri, Tsumugi, Sakuya._

_At first, everything was looking so fine and, to be honest, I thought "Oh, maybe they are going to be successful.". Tsumugi took the lead with Sakuya being his assistant, they were just too cute!_

_It all started with Tenma asking "Are we really going to add carrot? Look, believe me, Team A couldn't do it because those carrots casted curse on them!"_

_Banri said "Dude! Are you going to chicken out now, huh?!"_

_Tenma: "Who is going to chicke-"_

_Citron:" I thought we weren't going to make chicken curry! Chef! Did you change it?"_

_Sakuya: "Chef? Ooooo, you mean Tsumugi-san! Tsumugi-san, you didn't tell me about it. I thought I was your assistant."_

_Tsumugi:"No, wait, I believe it is a misunderstanding. I'm not suitable for that title! Please, everyone-"_

_Citron:"We don't have a chef?! How will we cook without chef?!"_

_All this conservations ended with Tsumugi panicking, Sakuya on the verge of tears, Citron mistaking everything because of his language barrier which resulted in him bringing wrong ingredients and burning the pan (I swear, Sakyo was ready to pop another vein.), Tenma getting scared from everything in the kitchen even the beep sound that the oven made and Banri chopping the potatoes while chanting "Take this, Hyodo." ("I'm not the potato, freak." "Hah! This potato speaks too much!" "Stop hitting my brother, leek hair!" "What the **** is a leek hair?!" "I'm not a potato, Kumon!")_

_The curry they made was too spicy for my taste but, weird I know, since Citron put powdered sugar instead of salt, it was a bit edible? Still, this ridiculous mistake didn't decrease the spiciness. Since it was spicy Chikage loved it and he said "I chose to unsee that scene where Citron put powdered sugar. And, my condolences Omi. You favorite pan was also burnt."_

_Omi's mood was decreased more than the las time._

_\----------------_

_Team C was also a hopeful case but after what happened with Team B I decided to stop assuming things beforehand._

_Team C_

_Team C members were Itaru, Yuki, Guy, Juza, Hisoka._

_It was pretty obvious that the result was not going to suit Chikage's taste but being objective is important if you were the judge._

_Compared to other teams, this team was chill except some bickering between Itaru and Yuki because Itaru slipped his phone to the kitchen and tried to play his games under the counter._

_What surprised me was Juza and Hisoka. These sweet tooths loved sweets to their bones but they were a bit lost when it came to making them. This is where Guy reached them and took the lead when making the sweet part of their curry. Apparently, Guy learnt to make some traditional sweet for Citron back then so he used his skills from there._

_Meanwhile, since Itaru was the problematic adult in the team, Yuki became the lead for the team and ordered Itaru to feed Hisoka marshmallows while adding "I hope, you can at least do that." which Itaru responded with "Ouch. Critical damage from a high schooler."_

_Their curry was indeed different from other curry I have had before. They put marshmallows with caramel filling in them and fried the marshmallow with breadcrumbs. I was so shocked how they didn't burn it while making it. The sweetness didn't make it awkward to eat_

_Omi seemed really happy after tasting their curry, he even praised them while asking if he can make his version of their curry later on. It was impressive._

_Chikage was in low mood because of the sweetness but then he praised them for their efforts and imagination._

_\----------------_

_I honestly didn't know what to expect from Team D because I feel like Azuma joining them really changed the dynamic in the team so I was kind of excited to see how will they turn out. To me, this group felt so experimental._

_Team D_

_Team D was Taichi, Tsuzuru, Misumi, Tasuku, Muku, Azuma._

_With Team D being the final team in the line up, it was a peaceful ending. Let me say that first._

_It was like Tasuku and Azuma were the parents, Tsuzuru the oldest brother (it is expected) and Taichi, Misumi, Muku being the other brothers. It felt like I was watching a family, after a long day, preparing the dinner together while their hyper son being the DJ of the night, choosing background music to listen while cooking together._

_Muku and Misumi was cutting the ingredients while Tsuzuru were making sure that they weren't hurting themselves while using the knife. Taichi is staying between Azuma and Tasuku helping them in front of the stove._

_Their final product was looking amazing. Muku and Misumi created a prince and princess from the vegetables with triangle details and Tasuku added dry meat which was planed and disseminated in front of the vegetable prince and princess._

_The taste was so amazing that Omi teared up and asked them how did they cook it. Azuma said "I learnt some tricks from various countries I have visited before. I used them while cooking with everyone and added our love for each other. I can tell the details over a wine later, if you want Omi-kun...Fufufu."_

_Chikage was also so impressed that he even took a photo with his signature pose for his blog._

_Me?_

_I don't remember the details that much because, oh boy, it was really so good. The heaven that Homare told us just opened its doors right after I put the spoon in my mouth. It was that good._

_\----------------_

_The winner was chosen as, as expected, Team D and Team C was praised for their efforts and different perspective on curry._

_Overall, it was a good weekend activity and I learnt that the Team D members should enter the kitchen more from now on._

_With this, I'm pretty sure the next days will be wonderful, eheheh._

_Good night!_

* * *

**Meanwhile in Muku's Diary...**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we won Master Curry: Mankai Edition which was the idea of our precious director. I created vegetable prince and princess with Misumi-san!_

_I was actually so scared of using knives because I'm such an useless human being who should be thrown at oven to be cook with contaminated vegetables as ı deserve but Tsuzuru-san helped me to use them with his gentle instructions._

_With this achievement we earned together, I believe I'm going to sleep well and see vegetable prince and princess in my dreams I made together with Misumi-san._

_Good night my dear diary! Sweet dreams!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if their curry cooking instructions because I'm a disaster when it comes to cooking lololol  
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Our Director Doesn't Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our director is trying hard to find strength and solutions.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know if the weather is behaving like either summer or autumn so I got cold easily, or I'm just feeling a bit tired._

_Yesterday, I couldn't do anything except doing some warm-up practices with Autumn Troupe members and talking with Tsuzuru about the next Autumn play._

_This season, we decided not to do mixed troupe plays and focus on season troupe plays. This pandemic situation is really important for our actors too after all._

_Instead, I talked with Sakyo to do radio-theater. Sure, it is different from what we have done until now but with this way, our actors can still study and continue their acting skills with safe options and there wouldn't be props cost. But, thinking about Yuki, I also mentioned him to continue on producing costumes and do more photoshots to give more realistic image about the play for audience. This way Omi could also work._

_At first, he was hesitant about this. He told me about finding a sufficient platform to hold those radio-theaters and having a sufficient agreement with them. Also, for recording and live-streaming, we need equipments. He was right._

_But, in the end, he liked the idea. He added "Even if this pandemic ends, we can continue this if we find good sources and platform.". I was so happy that he liked and accepted my idea, I mean he holds every power of the money that company has._

_So, I began to research and make calls. I also informed everyone to search if they can. But it is really hard to find everything that fits our wishes. After sometime, it feels like, whatever I would do, it would be pointless._

_Also, Sakyo didn't tell me directly but I kind of got the hint that we are a bit tight on money. I can understand how he stays up so late to find a way to lessen our expenses and increase the profit so that we can adjust this new world in pandemic. It breaks my heart to see him like this. His energy feels so low._

_At those times, our energy pills in the company helps us. Especially, Kazunari, Misumi, Taichi, Sakuya, Citron have that never-ending energy that helps us to recover from our hard times._

_But, as the director of them, I need to stay strong to guide them through this too._

_Wish me luck and strength, my dear diary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter turned out to be upsetting.
> 
> My writings always comes from my current mood. These days, it feels a bit hard to wake up and do chores and stuff during the day. But it is ok. It doesn't mean that everyday would be the same.


	5. Our Director Is In Good Mood Thanks To Her Beloved Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our director is feeling better and everything is just according to keikaku.  
> A new opportunities for certain people are being born. Let's hope they can use those opportunities well.

_Dear Diary,_

_Thank you for keeping me a company. Now, I feel better. And since I feel better, I got some work done._

_YES!_

_We prepared all the necessary basement for the radio-theater project. We are going to put sale online-tickets to audience and they can participate in live-streaming when our actors are playing their roles in our fresh-built studio. Our studio? Well, we call it studio but it is a bit far away from that definition._

_We organized and decorated the storage room in the dorms. Around there, not many people passes by hence it is quiet. But, to enhance the sound quality when the radio is on air, we put sound-proof foam on the walls._

_The other equipments, such as microphones, headphones etc., were all made by group work. Some were donated by everyone, some were found at second-hand store, some were bought as new if needed._

_Meanwhile, we are still practicing for the new Autumn Troupe season play and this time Banri is the lead. I want to leave the story of this play to your imagination. Hehehe... I want it to be a surprise._

_On the other hand, Tsuzuru started brain-storming for radio-theater. It should be something easy to imagine in mind when listening and grasp the attention of listener for the whole time. He was having a hard time and told us. We were having a tea with Guy, Chikage, Homare and Omi when he came with dark circles under his eyes. He told that nothing comes to his mind._

_Interestingly, Guy and Chikage wanted to help him with story. They even decided on a day to work together. Homare suggested something Shakespearian but Tsuzuru immediately brushed it off while adding "People understand normal words more. Not everyone knows Shakespearian."_

_I mean. True that._

_My suggestion was adding a narrator to the story. To describe the time, the place, the emotions of the character easily for the listeners. He liked it but asked "How should we choose the narrator?"_

_To be honest, I have a candidate for it. I should probably ask him if he is up to it._

_Well, I shall tell work was what I have done at all those times that I couldn't write to you. Remember I was feeling a bit upset? Apparently, even though I tried my best to not show others, Yuki and Azami felt it and one afternoon they came to my room together. I was shocked, I should say._

_Azami was holding his giant make-up bag and Yuki was holding some fabrics and dresses. They had that serious expression on their faces and said "We came to change your awful mood. Because it is not acceptable."_

_Thanks boys._

_They tried various of outfits, make-up and styles on me. While doing that I noticed that they were at high spirits. Seeing them like this changed my mood for sure. Even when Azami was painting my face with his magic brush for the nth time, eheheh..._

_After they finally decided on the last styling, they wore that satisfied expression on their faces. They looked like those anormal scientists on sci-fi movies who got to see their experiment resulted in the way they wanted._

_They told me to go to living room and show their great work. Well, when I saw myself on the mirror, I must admit, they had outdone themselves._

_I went to living room only to see Sakyo, sitting by himself, reading a book. I shall say, it was awkward to go in front of him and say "Hey, look at what our fashion masters did to me!". So, I just stood near the door frame and bit my nails nervously._

_I wasn't the yesterday's child to do things like that._

_At that moment, Azami and Yuki did the most unexpected thing._

_Yuki pushed me to living room and Azami said "What kind of man are you, Shithead Sakyo! Our director is waiting for you to go outside and have good time."_

_Sakyo turned us to see what is going on but when he saw us, he just looked._

_It was really awkward. I felt so embarrassed. No one told me about going out!_

_But can you imagine what Sakyo said? He said "My bad. Let's go Director. At this hour, streets and parks shouldn't be crowded to worry about social distancing."_

_Well, all in all, it was a good night and it really refreshed me._

_Maybe more than I have ever imagined..._

_Good night, my dear diary._

* * *

**Meanwhile, on both Azami's and Yuki's diary...**

* * *

**_Azami_ **

_Date XX.XX.XXXX_

_Shithead Sakyo better thank my skills and brush._

_'night._

**_Yuki_ **

_Today is XX.XX.XXXX and everything went just according to keikaku. Except one thing. The Hack acted more stupid than before. Not that it is surprising though._

_Sweet dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, what should I say?
> 
> I'm back.


	6. Our Director Loves Teasing (Someone please help the birthday boy, Taichi.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our director show us the teaser of the next Autumn play. The first day is near.

_Dear Diary,_

_These days I'm very hopeful about the future, you know. Like, I get this positive energy from everything. Hence, it affects me in a good way and even if I feel like I'm going nowhere, it makes me notice the tiny light at the end of the dark tunnel._

_Pretty weird intro for a diary entry, I know._

_Anyway, that tiny light brought to me very nice place._

_Tomorrow is the first day for Autumn Troupe to showcase their next season play to audience. Like every night before the plays, I couldn't sleep again. So, here I am, writing to you while listening Top 10 Arctic Monkeys' songs that was recommended by Masumi a while ago._

_Oh, right! I teased you about Autumn Troupe's new play's details!_

_Ok, enough teasing then._

_The story is about a depressed salaryman who gets out from the work very late at night and encounters a world-traveler at the station who asked the salaryman about train maps. But during their interaction, unfortunately, a train has an accident on the rails which leads to a delay for every train on that day remaining. The traveler is a very outgoing person and knows Japanese well so he can make the very shy salaryman talk about his actual dreams and all._

_Hearing their conservation, 2 university students who were also waiting for the train, joins them. Lastly, an old man who lost his family because of his bad habits joins them as he starts to share what kind of life he would like to have if he had everything he needed._

_In this play, opposite of previous Autumn Troupe plays, there are very limited action scenes. I won't go into that much details about that as it would contain spoilers._

_Here is the most important part that everyone is curious of:_

_The cast and their roles._

_Before the script was completed, Tsuzuru and I talked too much about how we need to give very different roles for everyone. The actors need to be colorful on their role scale._

_You can kind of guess the roles now with that hint but, no matter what, I will tell you anyway._

_The Salaryman: Taichi Nanao_

_The World-Traveler: Banri Settsu_

_University Student 1: Juza Hyodo_

_University Student 2: Sakyo Furuichi_

_The Old Man: Omi Fushimi_

_The ???: Azami İzumida_

_Shocking?_

_The play will be more shocking, believe me._

_Fufufufu..._

_I will tell the details tomorrow. Now, I shall prepare Taichi's birthday present for tomorrow. Hope it can relax him a bit as he plays the lead again._

_Have curious dreams, my dear diary._

* * *

**Meanwhile on Taichi's diary...**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_AJDKLAHFLAKFNAKLFBNWLJBFLBVWELKBLSKFNLENFLKEFNEFNAKNFLKFNIMGOINGINSANENAKLNFLAKNFLAKSENDHELP._

_good night-su._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally came up with the story of the play when washing the dishes and listening to 505 by Arctic Monkeys then immediately sit in front of the laptop because I'm so forgetful when it comes to ideas, lol.
> 
> Also, I'm really thankful for the comments. They are really important for my self-esteem. Thank you.


	7. Our Director and Her Autumn Troupe's Play: The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Troupe's new play, The Train has arrived to the station. 
> 
> Get on with caution.

_Dear Diary,_

_As I promised, after finishing up the first night of the new play, here I am, telling you the the play in details._

_But, should I inform you, I'm a bit drunk now. We had a first night celebration after all._

_Ok, here we go._

_The Salaryman (Taichi) gets off from his work at late night and heads to station. He soon gets interrupted by a foreign-looking man (Banri) who asked him about the train maps and station. He introduces himself as a man who is chasing his long-had-dream, traveling around the world by himself and seeing and enjoying the different cultures. He had some funny accent with his Japanese but he was still good to hold a conservation. Well, with the Salaryman, he was actually having a monolog, instead of a dialog as the person in front of him kinda shut himself for the outside world and depressed._

_Even though, it is rare to see Banri to be so attentive towards someone in real life, he did a good job today. And that accent was really good too. But, well, this is Banri we are talking about._

_Good job Banri._

_Meanwhile they hear an announcement in the station (I was the one who recorded the announcement by the way. With this, we tested our new equipments for radio-theater project.)_

_Since, the World-Traveler is the one who initiates first, he offers a seat to the Salaryman to wait together. Meanwhile, he thinks and says ''Just what is keeping this man to open up?" and asks the Salaryman that what he would do if he encounters with someone at a part of his life randomly and says "I will you chance to live a life you want dearly.How would be that life you want too much?"_

_The Salaryman thinks it is so absurd to talk about now, so he doesn't say much but ask the World-Traveler the same question. To encourage and not breaking his heart, the World-Traveler answers him. He starts explaining the scene with great details in his mind to visualize better for the Salaryman._

_This is where Azami comes. The light that lied upon Taichi and Banri now brightens the other part of the stage. Azami plays the joker role. He is the mysterious man who gives the CHANCE to other character for their dream life but he changes his role and clothing for every character in the play._

_That is why, even in the poster of the play, near his name, The ??? was written. The Azami that accepted the challenge for joining the troupe without blinking his eye, told me to give his role to someone else as he had fears to realize this role. It was shocking to hear that from Azami, but me and other members talked to him and he said he will try his best._

_He really tried his best. He gave every right of every role he played in the play. Well done boy!_

_The World-Traveler meets the Joker for his dream, after he find himself on the roads and hitchhiking. One day, a car stops for him and an innocent looking man, the Joker, opens the passenger door for him._

_The World-Traveler, actually escaped from his home because of his parents only to sleep at streets for months. So, he projects the Joker at that part of his life which would lead him to find his courage to travel around the world earlier so that he wouldn't live on the streets and have those bad experiences he had._

_Suddenly, the light on Azami and Banri goes out then Juza and Sakyo becomes visible for the audience. They appear as they are approaching the other two, as Banri wears his first clothes again._

_The two university students says "We couldn't help but eavesdrop you. This Joker idea is so good and it is perfect to talk like this when waiting for the train." Yes, literally like that, they just join them. Meanwhile, The Salaryman's inner voice can be heard at the salon._

_(Yes, again we used the new equipments and pre-recorded some inner voices like that before to give more realistic view for the characters' personality.)_

_With those inner-voices, the audience can see that the Salaryman is slowly accepting his surroundings and how he wants to open up to everyone, especially his new friends who are sitting with him in the station. Yes, he starts to see them as his new friends which he haven't had for I don't know how many years. In those scenes, Taichi really did a good job to match his subtle face expression to pre-recorded inner thoughts. Good job Taichi!_

_Also, I would like to add, Juza and Sakyo really did a good job too. Both their roles were actually similar to each other but the opposite of their real selves. The university students in the play has a soft personality but also has that tiny bit crumbs of melancholy. Their characters were actually created for the purpose of giving a spotlight on the university students who had to choose a major that they didn't want with different reasons and backgrounds. Well done._

_While those two also showed their dreams scenes with their version of the Joker in it, a old man was listening to them while sitting by himself on the near bench. When they finished, the Old Man (Omi) made his grand debut in this story with this line: "This Joker that you youngsters were talking about... Say... Can this thing bring my dearest people back to me?"_

_This line created the longest silence in the play. It was an intended silence._

_At this part, our actors demonstrated their best face expressions in order to tell the audience how they were got affected by the Old Man's words. Omi used his deep voice while adding a tired feeling for his role. With his clothes that were designed by our greatest designer, he gave the impression of an old man who, once before, was seen as the strong and powerful man with a happy family but now alone with no will to live. His strong body, which earned him lots of praises in his young days, is now just helps him to walk at streets all day and seek for a tiny crumb from his lost family._

_Omi really visualized all this well._

_Well done Omi._

_After the Old Man's dream life, an announcement were made. It was telling that the trains started to work again. Everyone was so immersed in their conservation that all of them flinched when they heard the announcement._

_They prepared themselves to leave. The university students and the Old Man happened to be taking the same train. They left first after promising each other to meet again._

_The World-Traveler says "You still didn't tell yours." to the Salaryman._

_The Salaryman looks at him with a new expression that he haven't had for years and says "I think my Joker just granted me my dream life."_

_They take the same train and leave the stage._

_At the final scene, Azami shows up, in some clothes that only a shady person should wear, hiding near the wall, looking behind the train that the Salaryman and the World-Traveler got on together and says "Good for ya. You deserve it."_

_Aaaaaand, curtain call._

_I shall say, it was really different from the usual Autumn style and we had some suspicions about whether the audience would like it or not. Especially, Autumn Troupe fans._

_The claps were amazing as always but I still couldn't get myself to check the social media._

_I shall sleep now._

_Good night, my dear diary._

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Banri's diary...**

* * *

_'sup_

_i aced being a foreigner and using accent. i also looked hot on hipster clothes_

_take that hyodo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say, after I finished this chapter, Monster by Irene & Seulgi came on shuffle and I start breakdancing to that.
> 
> I really should stop writing at 2 am with drunk brain.


	8. Our Director's Flowers Are Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mixed radio-theatre is on its way and the spring flowers, Sakuya and Tsuzuru are blooming with care.

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry for the short notice. This past days were so hectic but in a good way._

_I shall update you._

_After the last season play, as the whole company, we focused on the radio theater. Our first production will be mixed play. The cast and the story have already decided._

_The story will be taking place on a cruise. On this extravagant, expensive cruise something unexpected happens. A murder takes a place which resulted on the death of a highly appreciated tenor._

_This practically sums up the whole play._

_Where this kind of idea came from, you ask?_

_Well, we were having Agatha Christie marathon with Sakyo, Tsuzuru and Tsumugi since we were mostly at the dorms. Therefore, it was bound to happen, ahaha._

_It is actually a good choice for a radio theater. It leaves the listener in suspense all the time with just highly illustrative dialogs and sound effects._

_Here comes the cast:_

_The Detective: Misumi Ikuraga_

_The Butler: Itaru Chigasaki_

_The Tenor: Azuma Yukishiro_

_The Captain: Omi Fushimi_

_The Brother of The Tenor: Muku Sakisaka_

_Yes._

_Another interesting cast and roles._

_I'm actually a bit hesitant about the roles, still after all the practices. Not because they seemed off or something. To be honest, at the practices, all of them did a good job._

_But the main obstacle was, using only their voices._

_Of course, their facial expressions were on point even behind the microphones but since it will be live, they were a bit hesitant about doing the same job as they did at the practices._

_But I believe in them. I'm pretty sure, as long as they have each other to stand up again from their mistakes, they will do a great job again._

_I have another news._

_This is going to be more shocking I assume._

_This is not entirely about the company. It is more personal, hence, I don't want to tell it flatly._

_I'm just going to say,_

_I'm so happy for my spring boys._

_They are going to shine like the brightest stars._

_I'm proud of you both._

_(Awww, they grow up so fast.)_

_For now, good night my diary._

* * *

**Meanwhile on Sakuya's diary...**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I got an one-time offer from one of the troupes I was helping and working under._

_I have always got some minor roles, behind the stage work and jobs like those. This is the first for me. I'm feeling the first time I was on the stage when only my future director and Sakyo-san were watching me._

_To be honest, I was so hesitant to accept it. I was afraid of creating an image as if I'm leaving my family here. So I consulted it to Director. After hours of talking and crying tears of joy, I accepted it._

_I'm still going to stand there as Mankai Company, Spring Troupe leader, Sakuya Sakuma._

_With the Director's light and everyone's supports, I'm going to bloom more._

_I was casted for one-person play, about a person with multiple personalities and his journey to his lonely ending. Yes, it is a very heavy-themed play. I'm afraid if I can do a good job but fearing is not going to take me anywhere._

_I also got Tsuzuru-san's help with me._

_Hehehe..._

_He is the scriptwriter of this play._

_Yes, he also got an offer. He was so excited to try this. I bet, he is using every time that he stays awake to write the script, hehe._

_Before he went to his room to start writing, he told me "Let's improve together and represent Mankai as it deserves with everyone."_

_Let's do this, Tsuzuru-san!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to me: Promise me that you are not going to cry when writing this, okay? Come on, tell me. "I promise I'm not goin"-WAIT! AT LEAST GET A TISSUE!!11!!!!111!


	9. Our Director's First Time Witnessing A Cruise Adventure (Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First radio-theater is here, ladies and gentlemen!

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday, our first radio-theater was hosted! Applause please!_

_It was such a great experience. And here I am, got scared for nothing. Everyone did a good job despite the fact that it was their first time. Their hard work paid really well._

_At the end of the play, Misumi kind of couldn't leave from his detective role. It was like having dejavu. ("I'm Nakatsu Keiji. In charge of this murder.")_

_Tasuku also experienced that when he was playing Keiji at the second play of the Winter Troupe. But, well, Tasuku is Tasuku so it is understandable._

_But all in all, Detective Misumi is a rare sight hence I fully enjoyed every second of it._

_Here comes the Butler Itaru._

_He was the funniest. Seeing Itaru, serving everyone and saying "Here you go master, your late-night coffee is brewed from the finest coffee beans in the Middle East."_

_It was a delightful sight, I should say._

_The one who enjoyed this sight was Azuma, ahahah._

_Well, actually, Itaru was playing the butler of the tenor so he mostly served for Azuma._

_Well, until The Tenor, Azuma died. Ahaha._

_Azuma was playing the Tenor who wanted to leave singing and enjoy his all-time dream, traveling around the world, enjoying the beauty in every country, every ocean he can see._

_Hence, whenever someone wanted to hear his singing, he always refused with hard-to-believe reasons such as "I forgot to drink my warm water with honey this morning." or something._

_It was irritating for his brother, played by Muku, but most of the time, he didn't say anything._

_The Captain was, well, he was weird. Not because of Omi, he was supposed to be weird anyway._

_He was a drunkard which is totally different from Omi in usual. Omi refuses to drink as he says he becomes somewhat 'wild' and everyone avoids him on the next day. Well, I have never see him like that so I wouldn't know._

_But, I'm curious._

_He had a surprisingly good relationship with the detective for the whole play. Well, he had to. The captain is a drunkard and he can't change himself so he is trying to keep a good relationship with everyone in the cruise as he doesn't want to be reported, especially the detective._

_Well, the detective was a really smart and chill person, hence he didn't mind. ahahah_

_Ok. So, let's talk about the murder. The main topic of the play._

_One morning, the detective's door knocked by the Butler in a hurried manner and the investigation starts._

_That's it?_

_No, of course not._

_The detective investigates everyone, including the brother. While the investigations were taking place, Misumi changed his tone of voice to indicate to the listeners that he is talking with the suspect or he is having an inner monologue to show his thoughts._

_It was a good detail in the play. Because he was also saying things like "Why he averted his eye to my pencil when he said he was having a drink with one of the other passengers?" or "She touched her finger in such a delicate manner. I wonder if something happen..."_

_Once in a while, the Butler came into the investigation room to serve some drinks or food, or to eavesdrop them? Hmmm..._

_Well, there is no spoiler in this, so I will just say it._

_The murderer was the brother and the butler helped him. The reason was having all the property that the Tenor had before he died. The reason why the butler helped is because the brother offered a generous amount of money._

_How did this knot get untied?_

_The detective found some trustable clues on who might be the culprit so he took some steps in a threatening manner. It caused the brother to panic which lead him to put the blame on the butler._

_The butler was more bold than the brother and he snitched him. Well, it did helped to decrease the detective's workload anyway._

_Muku had a hard time to play such an evil character but when he finally saw that he can do it, he relieved. Though, it didn't stop him from apologising to Azuma after the play ended. Azuma had a hard time to calm him down._

_My favorite part was the ending._

_The captain joins the detective to watch the sunset from the top deck. The entire dialog was like this:_

_Captain: I have been setting sail with thousands of people from all around the world for 20 years, first time witnessing a murder. It was a quite adventure, huh, Detective Pirate? *laughs as if his joke is funny*_

_Detective: And here I am, serving for the justice and uncovering mysteries for years, first time witnessing a man who wants me to close my eyes to an unlawful behavior.*smirks with a quite snort*_

_Captain: Ahahah, you are such a funny ma-*his sentence cuts with police surrounds him*_

_Detective: Had a great time with you all the time when you were spying on the suspects with your crew and reporting me with a fine liquor. *sips his alcoholic beverage with a loud noise while looking at the sunset*_

_Ahahah. Savage Misumi with detective style is the best._

_Looking forward to more._

_Meanwhile, my spring boys are blooming but one of them is not getting enough light these days. I'm a bit worried._

_Gotta cook a nutritious curry for him and make him eat at the courtyard._

_Good night, my dear diary._

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tsuzuru's diary...**

* * *

_And they asked me to bring a coffee! How daring for them! I'm the king of all of the entire Kingdom of -_

_OHH MY GOD!_

_THIS IS MY DIARY!_

_WRONG FILE!_

_EXCUSE ME._

_SHIT. I ACCIDENTALLY STARTED TO WRITE IN CAPS. HOW TO CLOSE IT?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is what happens when you can't go to watch plays and miss your days in theater club at high school.


	10. Our Director's First Spring Flower Is Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First spring flower is blooming while making others cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, imaginary flashing lights.

_Dear diary,_

_I would never thought I had enough water in my body to cry this much._

_Today was the day Sakuya played for another company, at another stage._

_Yes, today was the day._

_We went to watch him together with the whole company. Even Tetsuro and Yuza-san came to watch him. It was like, an army just came to watch him and closed the whole hall._

_When we took our seats, Sakyo gave me a whole pocket of tissue and said "Take this so you can't make a mess." I was like "What do you mean?" and he said "You are like a proud mom that came to watch her son's elementary school play. Also, give me your phone. I can't let you film the whole performance in secret."_

_I mean he wasn't wrong but I resisted to give him my phone because I'm a responsible adult._

_However, he took it anyway._

_Tch._

_But karma is you know what._

_We shared the tissue for the whole time that Sakuya was on the stage. Watching him together like this reminded me the first time I saw Sakuya on the stage._

_Before everything was started._

_Anyway, today's MVP is Sakuya, hence I shall tell what he did that made us cry._

_He was playing a man with different personalities. But these personalities were not different from each other with just very small details. Sometimes, he was a 6-year-old child, sometimes a king of a kingdom, sometimes a grandma who misses her grandchildren so much. And, these are just some of them. There were more._

_He started the play while sitting on the edge of the stage. He was wearing a ominous expression on his face. He looked at everyone on the first row and said :"Who the hell are you all people?"_

_"Why the hell all of you are looking at me as if I'm a monkey in a circus? Is it funny to look at me like that?"_

_He then pointed at some man at the most front row and said "Who the **** you think you are to look at me like that, HUH?!"_

_He looked so angry, so furious that a vein was ready to pop out on his forehead._

_He took our breath at the first scene, not gonna lie._

_He had a breakdown on the stage. On the stage that had nothing but only him. He was yelling with a hoarse voice like "They put me here, only to be mocked by those shallow eyes! And when I call an account on them, they look at me like I just commited an unspoken crime!"_

_He run, he walked while stomping his feet, he jumped from the stage, had an attack when walking from one row to another._

_And all of us, everyone in the hall, holding their breath, watching him without blinking._

_All of a sudden, he fell when climbing to the stage. That time, they dimmed the lights on the stage and a sound was heard._

**_Tik tok, tik_ ** **_tok..._ **

_Then, he woke up, looking so innocent, eye brows furrowed with a small pout, asking "Where I am?"_

_He looked at everyone with a shy glance. He then took small steps from the stage, came closer to the audience. He was walking near us, playing with the hem of his shirt which is full of tears._

_Then we heard a stomach grumble. I swear, it was a recording of the sound but he acted like it was indeed his own stomach that made the voice and he got shy. His cheeks was so red!_

_He went near Azami and said "Oni-san, you seem like a good person. I'm so hungry. Could you please give some money so I can buy myself a ramen? I promise, I will pay you back!"_

_I was so shocked! Maybe they practiced it together?_

_But, no. Azami was so shocked as well. He stuttered a bit then said "Sure, here you go. You don't have to pay me back."_

_Sakuya said "Thank you oni-san! I knew you were a good person!"_

_He then proceed to take another lap within audience. He was humming to himself, saluting other audience, having some small talk with them._

_I finally understood that time._

_This play was full of adlibbing!_

_The play went on like this, changing personalities, never changing clothes, talking to himself, engaging with the audience in harmony with his different personalities..._

_Slowly, every character he played started to say things like "I feel so trapped here." "It is crowded here." "I'm so old to hold on in this cramped place while missing my grandchildren's smell..."_

_Then, all of a sudden, when we weren't expecting at all, everything became red. Sakuya was sitting, on his knees, trembling._

_"I'm going to end it."_

_Then his face twitched. It was like he was having a hard time using his face muscles. He lost control over them._

_Suddenly, the light changed its color from red to blue, yellow, green, white, purple, pink..._

_Sakuya began to reciting his lines before, his lines of his different personalities. Even the ones that I thought as adlibbing._

_One, he was saying "I cooked their favorite ramen. Why they are still not coming?" with a voice of old lady, then says "CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY ASKED ME TO BRING THEIR COFFEE? ME! THE KING HIMSELF!" with a voice of man who is full of fury, then "They think just because I'm a prostitute, they can do anything. I'm a human, first of all!" with a sad, trembling voice, as if they are still hurting from before._

_I could sense at that moment that everyone was holding onto their seats, leaning forward, trying to see the complexity in front of them. But not a single voice of breathing._

_"ENOUGH!"_

_He exhaled loudly._

_"Can't you see this body is hurting! This body has a big heart! But a big heart is not enough to carry all these burden, all these scars, all these memories, all these thoughts! ALL THESE PEOPLE!_

_This body is weak. It can't stand anymore..."_

_"Stop, please! At least let me go to the amusement park! A new game is coming tomorrow let me just go the-"_

_"SHUT IT!"_

_"Let me see my children, my grandchildren! Even if the meal gets cold, I can cook a new one, because, I know they wi-"_

_"STOP!"_

_"Yes, stop it. Just like he says. I'm also done anyway. No one respects me! Even my students! Tell me! Am I really a bad teacher?!"_

_"YOU SHUT UP TOO!"_

_It went on like this for a while, only to see him revealing a gun from his back, holding it to his own heart._

_"I will set free that heart, this soul. It can't be pulled on from dozens of hands anymore. Just let it go._

_He deserves it."_

_Then he pulled the trigger._

_Everything became dark._

_The next second, we found ourselves, standing, applauding him. Till we felt our hands burning._

_You did such a good job Sakuya._

* * *

**_Meanwhile on Citron's diary..._ **

* * *

_Tear diary,_

_Sakuya was a total player today! But, me knew that Sakuya is a good playboy and he will defnitely do a good job, I prepared a surprise for him days ago!_

_His present is bailing for him under his sheets on his bed!_

_I can't wait for his diffusion!_

_Good night teary!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy tenth chapter everyone.  
> I didn't know I could make this far. Thank you for the support!
> 
> I'm going to take a break because my midterms are coming and my engineering life is going so turbulent.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves everyone! Stay healthy!
> 
> (Btw, I'm thinking about what I should write next but I'm open to suggestions. If you have suggestions or questions you can leave a comment or reach me out from my socials. Preferably, from tumblr.)


	11. Our Director Is Lonely But That Is Okay Because She Has Her Humor With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone left the dorm for a change of air and our director was left alone.

_Dear Diary,_

_Because those past months were so hectic, everyone in the dorm couldn’t meet with their families or friends outside of the company. Therefore, we decided that everyone to go their own lives for at least one week to recharge and start the new year with fresh mind._

_So everyone left the dorm today._

_Everyone went to their family’s side except Sakuya, Chikage, Hisoka and Azuma._

_Instead, Citron and Guy invited Azuma to go to Zahra and have a nice holiday with them. Azuma had little crystal tears in his eyes when he heard their proposal first and accepted this offer with a satisfied smile._

_Meanwhile, Hisoka and Chikage decided to go somewhere and asked Sakuya to come with them. When Sakuya first heard it he looked at me as if asking for an approval. I gave him a nod and said “It would be a good change of weather for you Sakuya.” and he immediately started packing his stuff._

_He is so cute. I think he thinks of me as his guardian or something even though he is at the age where he is considered as an adult._

_In the end, I ended up alone at the dorms, even though I’m going to leave for a few days to pay a visit to my mom though._

_Therefore, until I go to my mom’s side, I decided to have a little fun, enjoying the empty dorm._

_Hehehe…_

_I shall tell you what I did before I go to sleep. I need to wake up early to go to my mom’s house for tomorrow._

_First, I borrowed one of the camera’s that Omi has, then I found a good place in the living room where the camera can shoot a very wide range. After assuring the angle is good, I posed to present different situations without changing the decorations of the room._

_Let me give some examples from my poses._

_I posed like me playing chess with another me, me swiping the floor, me cooking in the kitchen while another me trying to subside the fire behind the cooking me. Me trying to jump from the window like a superhero I am, me trying to stop my delusional self from jumping from the window. Me facepalming to all of this, etc._

_Then I photoshopped all of these as if they all happened at once. You should have seen me on the progress though. I was laughing too much that I had almost deleted some of the good shots that I took, ahah._

_But that wasn’t the end._

_I published my masterpiece on Instablam after adding a caption like “I unleash my full power when everyone leaves the dorm.”_

_My gratitude to Kazunari for teaching me how to use photoshop and Instablam. But I bet even he could have not predicted that I would use both of these for that purpose, eheh._

_Amyway, I better prepare myself to sleep or my mom is going to throw her slipper at me for having black circles under my eyes. And if this goes to Azami’s ear… Oh no… I should admit that it hurts my pride to listen a high schooler, lecturing me but I can’t deny the fact that he is right about many points, not gonna lie._

_Good night my dear diary. See you at my mom’s house._

_(By the way, after telling her that I’m coming over she told me “Well, while you are here, we better have a showdown on curry skills. Let’s see if you have improved or not.”_

_I swear, this woman is scary.)_

* * *

**_Meanwhile on Masumi’s diary…_ **

* * *

_I’m going to spend a week with my grandma while she is here for a while but I missed the director. I bet she also missed me._

_She is probably so bored and lonely at the dorm without me…Ahhh… Just imagining her, eating her delicious curry by herself breaks my heart. She needs me…_

_…_

_That’s it. I’m going back to her!_

_But grandma is here just for a while then she will go back…_

_Both my head and heart hurts._

_Good night director._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the darkness...
> 
> Jk, I have another exam in 6 hours but screw that lol

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Tumblr : lookingforco  
> Twitter: RAINBOWSOULCO


End file.
